


If it means alot to you

by Coffee_Head



Series: The life and death of Fair Game [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Canon-Typical Violence, Homosexual Clover Ebi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Qrow and Clover always agreed that their jobs take priority over their relationship. We'll one fateful day it took effect.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: The life and death of Fair Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631428
Kudos: 8





	If it means alot to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of 4! If you haven't read parts 1 and 2 please read those first!  
> Part 1 is Hold onto Me  
> Part 2 is Rhythm of love

I’m sitting in the prisoner transport airship with Clover. 

We’re transporting the Scorpion Faunus Tyrian.

I take out my scroll and I get a panicked transmission from Ruby. 

Ironwood is declaring Marshal law over Atlas. 

Clover takes out his scroll to be alerted that Qrow is now wanted. 

Clover gives me a worried and remorseful look. 

I know what’s supposed to come next. 

Until Robyn steps in. 

“And hey darling 

I hope you’re good tonight” 

Robyn and Clover start to argue. 

I step in and before anything more can happen Tyrian manages to get loose. 

He takes control of the airship sending us hurtling towards the ground. 

I feel a cold rush of air and see Clover jumping from the ship. 

We crash into a snowy field and Robyn gets injured. 

“And I know you don’t like when I’m leaving.

Yeah, I want it but no, I don’t need it” 

After climbing from the wreckage that was our ship I check Robyn's pulse

She’s still alive thankfully then I turn my attention to Clover. 

The moment he takes out Kingfisher I reach for Harbinger. 

He knows he can’t beat me in a fight but I can’t beat him either. 

We start to fight and clash weapons then Tyrian jumps into the fight.

“Tell me something sweet to get me by,

‘Cause I can’t come back home till they’re singing”

I try to talk some sense into Clover. 

I’m not his enemy I’m his lover. 

We need to focus our attention on Tyrian and not each other. 

After we get Tyrian taken care of then we can go back to fighting each other. 

But to no avail, I have to split my attention between Clover and Tyrian. 

“La, la la la, la la la,

Till everyone is singing” 

I keep trying to fight off Tyrians onslaught while also keeping Clover at bay. 

As long as Clovers Aura stays intact when we’re fine. 

With his Sembelnce and Aura intact, my Semblece can’t hurt anyone

I just need to avoid being hit with Tyrian’s stinger. 

I can’t let it hit Clover as frustrated with him as I am right now. 

He’s still my boyfriend and I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.

“If you can wait till I get home, 

Then I swear to you that we can make this last, 

(La la la) 

The longer we’re fighting like this the longer it’ll take to get to safety.

I can’t hold this against Clover.

We both agreed our jobs take priority over our relationship.

I just wish he would come to his senses and deal with my arrest later. 

“If you can wait till I get home,

Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past, 

Well it might be for the best” 

  
  


We’ve had a few close calls with the stinger. 

The last thing I want for either Clover or myself is to get hit with the stinger. 

If I weren’t so focused on both Tyrian and Clover I could take Tyrian out. 

If only I could see what’s going through Clover’s mind right now. 

“And hey sweetie,

Well, I need you here tonight,

And I know you don’t wanna be leaving me” 

Harbinger gets knocked out of my hand. 

This put’s me at a serious disadvantage. 

I shout to Clover that if he stops fighting me

And focuses on Tyrian I go willingly afterward. 

“Yeah, you want it, but I can’t help it.

I just feel complete when you’re by my side,

But I know you can’t come home till they’re singing” 

Clover immediately turns his attention to Tyrian. 

His attention is off me long enough to grab Harbinger.

I fire a couple of shots at Tyrian who dodges and it hits Clover

Clovers aura absorbs the hits 

“La, la la, la la la

Till everyone is singing 

La, la la la, la la la.”

Clover manages to fight off Tyrian long enough for me to jump back in. 

I may have lied to him about going willingly after this but Tyrian is my focus. 

The next thing I know is the hook from Kingfisher is wrapped around Harbinger. 

Harbinger is flung from my hands and now I just have to dodge and weave. 

“If you can wait till I get home, 

Then I swear to you that we can make this last 

(La la la) 

I find my opening and punch Clover with all my strength in the stomach. 

I’m sorry Clover but you didn’t leave me with any option. 

I see Clover's aura is completely depleted. 

“If you can wait till I get home, 

Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past

Well, it might be for the best” 

I give Clover a quick apologetic look.

Then I quickly look to see where Tyrian is. 

I also need to find harbinger 

“You know you can’t give me what I need 

And even though you mean so much to me 

I can’t wait through everything, 

Before I can get another thought out I see harbinger’s blade.

It’s protruding out from Clover’s chest. 

That motherfucker Tyrian used my weapon to Kill Clover. 

I drop to my knees pulling Clover in close in his final moments. 

“Is this really happening?

I swear I’ll never be happy again “ 

I scream and tears are streaming down my face. 

It’s because of my stupid fucking semblance.

My semblance got my boyfriend killed 

It’s my fault he’s dead. 

“We knew it’d happen eventually” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you Enjoyed! Part 4 Coming soon!


End file.
